The present invention relates to a vehicle accessory, and particularly to an accessory for all-terrain vehicles.
An accessory for an all-terrain vehicle having a rear deck behind the operator, the accessory comprising:
a) a base portion, adapted to be mounted on the rear deck of the vehicle;
b) at least one closeable compartment on the base portion, adapted to store items;
c) a chair portion removably attachable to the base portion, the chair portion further comprising a padded seat and a backrest connected to the padded seat by adjustable straps; and
d) a padded portion on the base portion, adapted to rest a portable cooler thereon.
A principal object and advantage of the present invention is that it has a chair portion on which the operator may sit when the vehicle is not in motion.
A feature of the present invention is that the chair portion is detachable from the accessory for use in a location away from the vehicle.
Another feature of the present invention is that it has at least one closeable compartment for storing items.
Another feature of the present invention is that it has a padded portion to rest a portable cooler on.